


Jane's a Moron

by QueenBoudicca



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudicca/pseuds/QueenBoudicca
Summary: After Jane lets Thor go to continue her career pursuits, Thor struggles to put himself back together. Can anyone mend his broken heart?
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Jane's a Moron

The gold cushion sunk with the weight of him, all 200lbs. Frustration and disbelief warring inside him even 6 months past Jane’s refusal to come to Asgard. The thick fingers that held Mjolnir in steadfast security now gripped the edges of his hair.

Standing in the doorway, a greeting lodged in your chest. No amount of words had been able to break Thor from his mood, sullen and self-deprecating. So said Sif.

Instead, you moved with warmth and assurance, settling on a spot at his side. The dip from your combined weight, forcing you to lean against him. His scent permeating the air, ozone, a form of oxygen produced by lightning, and musk. Digging into his forehead, his fingers trying to massage away the grief.

“Wanna give your face a break? It’s going to start thinking it’s offended you somehow.” His face twitching momentarily. Then again, you’d always had that effect on him, joy even in grief. It was the only way forward.

“Y/N,” Thor unfolding himself to lean against the soft material of the couch. His chiseled jawline caressing the velveteen surface, stubble and all.

Folding underneath yourself, you raised your head to rest beside the pining god.  
A fold of purple underlining his eye’s that even closed you could describe in detail. 

Gingerly you cupped the side’s of his face, his hands reaching for you through his pain.

Unfurling your left leg, you slid into his lap. The satin material of your dress pushing against the grey pants. Once you were situated, his right-hand delicately began to stroke the arch of your foot.

His eye’s still closed, trying to hide in his grief a moment longer. The presence of you meant an end to the pain, and a new beginning, for you would stand for nothing less for the prince of Asgard.

“Hey handsome,” his face pressing into hard line’s that added years to his features.

“Still handsome.” Your chin resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Soothing yet seductive your voice smoothed the hard lines into gentle creases.  
His face bursting to life into a smile. Even closed, you knew they would go from dark stormy blue to light as a mid-summer sky.

“Why didn’t she want me?” A shaky breath that lifted his whole body. The question he had refused to ask, instead harboring his pain like an old friend. Fingers gripping your ankle, his palm rubbing against your soft skin to ease the stress.

“It’s not about you, love.” Raking your nails through his beard, hot tears streaming into his beard. Your lips peppering his cheeks with kisses. His arms wrapping around you in desperation.

His whole body pressed into yours. Inch by inch, he thrust himself so tightly into you it was though he could push the pain away and replace it with your likeness. Even in the absence of tears, he still clung to you.

Your lips pressed firmly to his temple. The deft fingers that had played music for millions ran through his hair.

His body rubbing and pushing against yours until his face found a spot near your heart. Finally, stilling to rest in your arms.

“Thor, you are the singularly most perfect being I’ve ever met. You are kind and compassionate where others are cold and dismissive. Generous of your time and spirit. Risking more in a day than many do in a lifetime for those whose name’s you’ll never know. And who’s lives you’ve changed for the better.” Blue eye’s finally gracing you with there presence. A light igniting inside of him that had been gone far too long.

“This woman is worth no more of your time.” A gentle glow soothing his mind. The last vestige’s of his pain siphoned away into a royal blue ring. His shoulder’s momentarily shaking. His beard tickling the space between your throat and breast. A smile blossoming on his beautiful mouth.

“Mmmhmm, your strength doesn’t only extend to the strength of your arms. For someone who’s lived so long, you still possess a loving heart.” You wrapped your legs and arms around him, forcing the small cracks that Jane had created back together. Squeezing like an octopus until he barked out a laugh. Your magics were tremendous, but your physical strength was little more than speck when compared with Thor’s.

He sat up even with all your weight wrapped around him. His palms cupping your ass as you slid back down into his lap.

“Thank you,” His electric blue eyes shining like all the stars in the northern sky.

“Anytime,” your eye’s drifting to his mouth, momentarily.

“Tell me more,” Thor said, his voice becoming huskier. Whether from tears or desire remained to be seen.

“Why don’t you tell me three things about yourself that you think exceptional.” You smiled mischievously, sitting tucked into his arms. Neither willing to relinquish the contact.

“Hm, handsome?” He bantered.

“Are you asking me or telling me? Second. I already said that” your tongue peaking out. His chest rumbling giddily, sending a jolt to your panties. A small hitch in your breathing that you were hopeful went unnoticed.

He smirked, gazing at you from the corner of his eye.

“Intelligent.” He paused. Running up the curve of your waist no less intoxicating through your sundress.  
Your palms spreading over his chest in agreement, running circles across his abdomen.

“A strong leader,” his tongue running over his lower lip.

“You are,” fingers twirling a golden lock. His erection proud against you.  
You swallowed thickly, the swell of your hip caressing him through his trousers.

“An exceptional lover.” His gaze now holding you in place.

“I can’t really confirm that, sor-“His lips pressing to yours, breast flush against his chest. Pert nipples now hard diamonds straining against your dress suddenly far too inconvenient. 

Coming to your knees, you tilted his head back, thick throat exposed, onto the brim of the couch. Hands gliding effortlessly over his form. Starting with gentle scrapings over his neck with your nails. A growl of pleasure leaving his lips.  
His head tilting back as you settled your core against his hip. Undulating seductively into his lap. “Yes,” Hands squeezing you into him. Your clit rubbing his hip bone through his cotton sweats.

Parting from the kiss, you gasped and whimpered. Your nose resting on his cheek, the stubble turning your cheek red. The tips of his finger stroking further up your inner thigh until his thumb grazed your folds moisture already rapidly appearing. Underwear was not readily available in Asgard.

His hands helping you the find the rhythm to your completion. Your foreheads pressed together as you began to peak. Your wetness dripping down his thumb steadily.

“May I?” thor inquired.

“Yees.. Please. Plea—” His finger sliding inside of you with a whimper. Your lips sliding over his ingratitude. Each of you humming and smiling into the kiss. Thor using his palm to set you on a pace.

Jane’s a moron.

“Another?” thor asked in a muttered whisper against your throat.

“Nnnmmmhm,” one hand cupping the back of his neck. Other, slid between the cloth and his skin.

The pre-cum dribbling down his full head, causing you to groan. He would feel perfect. All of the nerve endings would fire on all cylinders as he stretched your opening.

Thor nipped his approval down your throat and onto your shoulder.  
Gentle but firm strokes as his second digit filled you. The ridges of his knuckles causing a delicious sensation in every stroke.

Your strokes dropping off as he curved his fingers upward. Lips releasing as your gasps turned to screams. Your hips undulating in time with his fingers thrusts.

“Come apart.” You nodded against his forehead before you broke. Hands shaking as you resisted digging your nails into his skin.

Thor continuing to pulsate his fingers while you slumped against his chest.  
Even if Thor had something to prove in all this, you were not one to let others down.

“Lay down,” your lips sealing and sucking on his lobe.

“I’m to prove myself?”

“I’m not to be outdone.” A challenging smile, his answer.

Thor smiled, laying his form onto the cushions. A darkness coming over your features at the golden god languidly laying before you. Your lips working a silent spell to restrain yourself. Every ounce of you wanted to consume the light before you, eye’s jet black.

He was everything good that Asgard had to offer: gallant hero, passionate lover, wise leader, and compassionate god.

One who had forgiven monsters and befriended tyrants with his light. Now you bowed to him a sorceress capable of both light and dark.

Instead, you let your hands slide over his tapered waist, lips marking a path. Swollen muscles and bulging tendons over soft skin were worshipped as he’d never felt. Your entire being was swarming his senses, something more than lighting. His fingers grasping the cushion beneath as blood rushed throughout his body in erratic patterns. Arching his hips upward in need.

When his head made an appearance against the annoying cloth, you growled your pleasure. Your own fingers stroking your folds until they were sufficiently soaked.

Swallowing his head with minimal effort while your fingers coated in your own juices slid and stroked across his base. One arm behind his head gripping the headrest it’s frame bending with his strength. A grin appearing as you sucked. Filled to the max, your mouth worked every inch possible. The hot taste of him salty like the sea air after a storm.

While his length was sufficient, it was the girth and vein of him that made your breath catch. Each rivet the veins produced would have you keening. The phrase split in half seemed easily applicable.

His eye’s closed momentarily, your ears detecting a change in his breath. You continued that tempo altering whenever something seemed to catch his desire. Within minutes his hips were thrusting upwards. Trailing your chin up with his fingers. You released him with a reluctant pop. Tongue trailing from base to tip, causing his thighs to flex. You smiled, still working his length with your fingers.  
“Come,” His finger crooking towards his torso.

“I thought it was your turn.” Dipping your tongue swirled his head deftly.

“I need to prepare you,” your hair falling in your face hiding the dusting on your cheeks.

Crawling up him, you intentionally stroked his exposed cock with your dripping wet lips.

Thor flipping you underneath him, an intense look on his face that hinted no questions as to whom was in charge.

His thigh wedging yours apart, leaving the cold air to caress your folds until something more sufficient could be found.

Thor was staring you in the eyes so intently that you could hardly breathe. A single-digit swiftly entering your folds. The second was sure to follow. As his stroked slowed, he leaned down lips meeting in a slow, languid kiss while your fingers played with his hair.

A prodding at your entrance momentarily distracting you. The tip of a third finger slowly nudging it’s way inside. A slight sting at the intrusion until he paused, allowing you to adjust to the invasion.

“Rest your thigh on my arm.” Thor paused long enough to command. The new angle easing his third finger deeper. A shuddering breath as your body relaxed to accept him.

“Good girl,” he growled huskily. His teeth latching on your neck as the dull ache flared after his second knuckle disappeared. His lips quickly soothing your bruising skin.

“Gods,” you panted, rocking your hips as his thumb stroked your clit. His cock bobbing on your thigh as you stretched and molded under his ministrations.

“Can’t,” your erratic breathing hips trying to gyrate away from his ministration. Head shaking, no, as the feelings overwhelmed your body and soul.  
The sweat beading and pooling down your body.

“You can, or I’m afraid we can go no further. I care too much to cause you harm.” The hand that supported his arm above your head stroked your crown.

Your breathing calming as you stared into his eye’s. Fluttering closed your eye’s searched behind your eyelids for your calm. A deep breath in, and he began again, each stroke of his fingers almost too much to bear. Arching into his form, his body heat saturated your already overwhelmed sense further.

At the height of your orgasm. He asked but once. “Do you want the last?’ the rumble of thunder all you could focus upon.

Your nails raking down his neck until all three fingers left there post.

Your breath coming in short pants as sweat forced your hair to cling to your face.  
His mouth leaning your’s into a deep kiss. Tongues swirling as you lost time when you swung your thigh over his hip, he smiled into the kiss.

The tip slowing finding give in your walls. The sensation of being full only expanding as he sought out more contact.

Inch by inch, he lost himself in you until you were panting, writhing mess.  
Fingers were needing the flesh of his back. While you forced your body to relax.

“We can stop if you require it.” His thumb was tracing circles on your cheek.  
You leaned your face into his bicep. Your mind world for all the pleasure he’d given you. Thor was pausing his hips.

“Sit up.” Thor popped and sat back his erection bobbing. The sight of the well-endowed god somewhere between entirely sinful and utterly angelic.

Crawling forward, you raised yourself above his erection. Folds were slowly encasing him as you worked at your pace. Leaning forward, you released the ponytail holding the last vestiges of his golden locks hostage. The display of tanned skin and golden locks, intoxicating.

Open mouth kisses mixed with laughter and lustful gazes. “such a small being, you can handle far more than I imagined.”

His hands now free to explore every inch of you unbridled. Small jolts of electricity adding to the sensation. With a slip, he was fully sheathed. Your chest heaving with the strain of his passion.

Your eye’s closed, small tremors racking your form. Thor going ultimately still except to draw rune’s around your person. A smile creeping into place as the discomfort decreased, and your walls attempted to squeeze around him.

“Hold me?” your voice quivered with the overwhelming sensation he provided.

“I have you.” He replied, the bundle of rippling muscles and skin encasing you in an impenetrable wall.

Your face reaching upward into a lazy kiss that rapidly evolved as Thor gently began to thrust upward.

Within minutes you met each thrust with one of your own, but the end was near.  
“God,” you sobbed the feelings roiling inside of you beyond any experience.

“Let go. I will still be here when you finish.” Your hands gripping him as though you would stop drawing breath if you did. The anchor to this world his perfectly proportioned form.

Your inside knotted and churned. Walls squeezing Thor tight enough that he required his full focus to not cum. In that shift, his head rubbing your walls. Your whole body shook. Eyes rolling back while your face pressed into form. Your voice producing sounds that shouldn’t be human.

Towards the end, Thor joined you. Hot streams of cum filling you until it triggered another orgasm. Your hips grinding down as his seed dripped between you.  
His palms pressing down on your thighs to keep you from dislodging as you rutted.

The both of you passing out from the pleasure. When you woke, one leg was high on his chest. While he sleepily thrust in a dream that clearly needed realizing.

Your nails scraping his nipple as you trembled. Even In his sleep, the man was astonishing.

An idea sparked in your mind to give him a show. Standing, you turned on his lap until your back was to him. Long hair spilling down your back globs of cum that had lay hidden inside you spilled out, smirking you stoked his cock until it was firm. Thor raising a knee in the realm between waking and sleep.

You kneeled around his hips, making a circular motion with your hips as you impaled him. Ass bouncing, clit rubbing as Thor awoke to the vestige’s of morning and a beautiful pleasuring herself on his manhood.

Thor landing a smack to your ass.

“Morning,” your head turning to greet him.

A glint in his eye that spoke of deeds yet committed. His body hulking over your’s as you spent the following days learning of all the pleasures that Asgard had to offer.


End file.
